Avalonian (Kid Stuff)
Avalonians is a collective name shared by a number of intelligent bipedal insects, which inhabit the mythical island of Avalon. Biology The average Avalonian stands roughly a foot in height, and has a vaguely human-like appearance. Like all insects, their bodies are divided in three segments: head, thorax and abdomen. The head contains a pair of antennae, compound eyes and a mandibular mouth. From the thorax sprout a pair of feeble arms and a pair of very long legs, with an additional pair of barely-visible vestigial limbs between the two, which corresponds to their hexapedal ancestry. Their fingers are thin and wire-like. In addition, they also possess wings, even though they're too large to actually fly with them. Avalonians communicate by telepathy and are able to manipulate minds to some degree. One of the practical uses of their abilities is to alter people's perception in order to make the Avalonians appear invisible and unnoticeable. Their control over psychic energy can also be used to keep themselves warm in cold temperatures, although the act seems to require great effort. Curiously, despite their abilities, they're not capable of manipulating electrical devices. Avalonians aren't affected by drinking alcohol. However, catnip mixed with honey seems to have a similar effect on them. Types There exist numerous species of Avalonians, each with a distinct evolutionary background. *'Elves', a.k.a. Coleopterons, are descended from beetles. Like all beetles, their transparent wings are usually hidden. *'Fairies', a.k.a., Lepidoptera, are descended from butterflies, and have been described as rather vain creatures who like to show off their wings. *'Kobolds' appear to act as miners, collecting useful ores. What kind of insect they are remains unknown. *'Sprites' are what humans would call "changelings", occasionally able to switch places with a human child so they could be breastfed fresh milk. What kind of insect they are remains unknown. Culture and society Due to their psychic abilities not being applicable to electric devices, the Avalonians are mostly devoid of technology, as humans see it. They curl up in leaves to sleep and have flying wagons pulled by swarms of domesticated wasps. History The Avalonian races evolved millions of years before humans, and have been regarded as magical beings by the early human societies, who used them as inspiration for their folklore. During the ice ages, the Avalonians developed a symbiotic relationship with humans, by using humans' large and comparatively inefficient brains as a "psychic lens" to concentrate and store psychic energy. They also developed a taste for milk, which only mammals could provide for them. During the early stages of the industrial revolution, as mankind's technology increased to the point it actually surpassed what the Avalonians could do with their psychic powers, the insects slowly distanced themselves from humanity and retreated to more isolated places such as Avalon, where they still live. Nowadays, the entire island has been made invisible to men, cloaked by a psychic shield. Appearances *"Kid Stuff", by Isaac Asimov (1953) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Insects Category:Humanoids Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Omnivores Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Elves Category:Fairies Category:Characters Debuting in 1953 Category:Literary Creatures Category:Creatures Created by Isaac Asimov